Hadiah terbaik
by BlueAir
Summary: DONT LIKE DONT READ -BAD SUMMARI- author baru yg gak suka buruan minggat#plakk


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy –Harmione Granger

Genre : Romance- Angst

Tittle : Hadiah Terindah

"cuit,,cuit!" bunyi burung menyapa Harmione kala ia melangkah keluar dari Flat tempat ia tinggal, sekarang dia menjadi salah satu pegawai dapartemen Hukum dunia sihir. Harmione yang sangat disiplin bergegas menuju kantornya yang tak jauh dari flatnya itu. Saat Dia melewati toko kopi samping rumahnya terdengar teriakan yang tak asing ditelinganya,

"Harmione, tunggu aku!" teriak pemuda yang berlari kecil mengejarnya

"Draco..? cepatlah nanti kita telat"

"yah, tunggulah bentar!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan layaknya sepasang kekasih,walau sebenarnya keinginan untuk disebut demikian sering sekali terbersit diantara keduanya tapi karena tradsi yang dianut oleh "Malfoy Family", sangat tidak malfoy-ish jika berpacaran dengan yang bukan pure blood.

"malfoy, aku ke ruanganku dulu ya! Ampai jumpa nanti siang!" putus Harmione

"iya ,aku juga keruanganku bye 'mione?" sambil mengedipkan mata dan berlari menjauh

"Ferret… !" umpat Mione disertai dengan semu merah di pipinya

Meski sering bertengkar atau saling mengejek ,sebenarnya mereka berdua saling menyukai tapi hanya karena gengsi dank arena adat Malfoy-ish tersebut akhirnya mereka Stat dan tidak men-Explore hubungan mereka.

#

#

#

Draco sedari tadi menunggu Harmione yang dari tadi belum keluar ruanganya, lama menunggu Draco pun menuju Ruangan Harmione,

"mione sayang,, kau kemana?" melongok masuk ke ruangan Hermione

"Dasar Ferret, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu..!" mengangetkan malfoy dengan lempira Home Run ala permaina baseball mugle.

"duh, kok gitu sih. Kan bercanda! Atau kau risih karena menyukaiku?" selidik Draco

"apa-apain sih keluar aja sana janji makan siang batal."

"jangan dong..plisss" draco memohon

"iya ayo buruan!"

Mereka menuju Restorant sampan kementrian, mereka menikmati makan siang mereka sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang. Draco sangat menikmati kesempatan ini,bagaimana tidak Hermione sampai Salting dibuatnya. Hermione sebenarnya suka diperhatikan seperti itu tapi mengingat Draco dan dia berbeda serta Draco adalah Tunangan sahabat baik Mione, Astoria Grenggras. Itulah yang menjadikan Harmione harus memendam perasaannya, ditambah lagi dia harus menerima vonis dokter mugle kalu dia terkena LEaukimia sjenis penyakit yang menyeran peredaran darah yah begitulah penjelasan dokter mugle itu.

Seringkali Hermione harus menahan sakit itu tanpa orang-orang yang dicintainya termasuk Draco yang mungkin tak kan pernah mengetahui penyakitnya sampai dia meninggal. Setiap malam Harmione hanya menitikan air mata mengingat masa-masa bersam Harry dan Ron,serta saat harmione bersam draco menjadi ketua Murid.

"mione? Kamu kenapa?" buyar Draco

"gak papa,anyway gimana dengan Asto!?" Tanya hrmione walau dia tahu itu sangt sakit

"minggu depan kami akan menikah!"

"oh menikah? Selamat ya!" linangan airmata tak terbendun dari pipnya meski dia berusaha menyembunyikannya

"kamu kenapa nangis?" Draco panic

"kelilipan, dan auh kenapa bawang ini terbawa di kantongku" alibi Hermione

"beneran nih? Kamu kok pucat kamu sakit?"

"akh gak kok,mungkin lipglossku yang warnany pucat1"

"oh, gitu baru "

"iya!"

Memotong pembicaraan adalh salh satu trik Hermione untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, ya begitulah yang dia lakukan setiap ad pertanyaan seperti itu. Mungkin Hermione pandai untuk menyembunyikan penyakitnya tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

Satu miggu berlalu….

"halo mione, temani aku lhat gaun ya!" pinta Asto

"iya, beressss!"

Hermione walau sakitnya makin parah ia tetap berusaha untuk kuat setidaknya melihat Draco bahagia dengan Asto . Hermione bergegas menuju Butique langganan Asto,

"mione,, kok kamu pucat…?" Tanya Asto

"akh gak kok, biasa aja aku pakai lipgloss pucat!" alasn itu lagi

"oh.. mione aku bagusnya pke gaun putih border hijau ini, atau putih renda ini?"

"hm, kalo aku sih yang bordirannya. kaliankan Slytherin!"

"bener juga.. mom bungkus yang ini! Akmu pilih yan mana ?"

"aku pake ini !" smbil memperlihatkan gaun putih border kuning

"cantik banget pasti tamu gak bisa bedain mana nih mempelai wanita sebenarnya,haha" canda Asto

Dalam hati Harmione sakit, tapi ini demi sahabatnya."iya bener hahaha!"

Mione ingat hari inidia check up ke madam pomfrey, dia selama seminggu ini tidak pernah memakan obatnya dan sering tidak tidur. Hermione terlihat lemah dan kematian sewaktu-waktu bisa menjemputnya.

"madam, apakah aku sudah dekat?"

"mione, jangn berkata seperti itu! Kamu pasti kuat makanya tinggallah di sini untuk dirawat." Bujuk madam pomfrey

"tidak,madam. Aku lelah, biarkan tiba waktunya besok atu entah kapan!" bisik Hermione

"baiklah, minum obatmu!"

"iya madam!" harmione pamit dan menuju springEnds tempat Harry

Harmione tak sanggup lagi untuk ber dissaparte ke sana. Dia menggunakan bubuk flloo menuju SPRINGENDS..

"harry… !" panggil Hermione dengan suara nyaris hilang

"Harmione, kamu kenapa?" ginnie lari menuju gerbang

"Harry mana?aku ingin ketemu!"

"ayo masuk, kamu dari check up?" memapah Harmione

"iya, aku ingin bilang sesuatu ke Harry!"

Ginnie memapah Hermione yang terlihat lemas dan pucat,mereka tertatih menuju rumah Harry,sesekali terdengar ringisn kesakitan dari Harmione, ruangan tengah tepat Harry dan Albus sedang bermain,

"Harry, aku ingin bicara!" ajak Hermone

"mione, kamu kenapa? Kamu pucat sekali?" khawtir Harry

"tolong saat Draco akan menikah tolong berikan surat ini,aku ingin dia tahu!" pinta Mione

"baik,tapi kau kenapa?"

"aku sudah tidak mengkonsumsi ramuan dari madam Poomfrey,dan mungkin esok aku akan pergi harry"

"mione kamu jangan pernah bilang begitu, kamu kuat! Ayolah mana Hermione Jean Granger yang kukenal dulu? Semangatlah"

"aku sudah lelah biarkan aku istirahat!"

"mione, please jangan pernah pergi!" tangis Ginnie

Saat mereka menangis Albus kecil mendekati Mione dan menarik bajunya, Hermione membalik dan menatap anak Harry ini,

"aunty Mione,mau kemana? Jangan tinggalin albus. Albus mau belalar sama Aunty,!"

"albus, aunty akan selalu ngajarin Albus walau Aunty gak ada disampingmu!"bujuk mione

Semua diruangan itu menangis tak terkecuali Albus yang entah dia seakan tahu kalau Auntynya akan pergi jauh,Hermione sangat lelah sampai akhirnay ia pingsan saat menuju sofa,

"mione,,!" teriak Gennie

"genie bawa ke !" Harry Panik

Mereka melarikan Hermione yang pingsan ke untuk mendapat ramuan Madam Pomfrey, tapi ternyata madam Pomfrey sedang dinas ke Irlandia. Seakan sudah diskenario oleh Mione yang sangat ingin pergi, dia hanya bisa terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Hermione belum sadar hinngga fajar datang membuat Harry dan Ginnie panic,

"ginnie, apa kita harus memberi tahu malfoy?"

"jangan, aku akan memberikan surat ini saat dia telah mengucap menggannggu hari bahagianya!"

" baiklah!"

#

#

#

Malfoy manor

Draco sudah berdiri di altar pernikahan dengan tuxedo hitam hijau ala slytherin sesekali memandangi gerbang seakan mencari seseorang, " Mione mana? " gusar dalam batinnya. Lamuananya buyar saat Asto sudah berada di dekatnya mendampinginya sebagai penganti Malfoy.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, apa kau bersedia untuk menjaddi suami Astoria Grengrass ?" Tanya penghulu

"iya,aku bersedia" jawab draco datar

"Astoria Grenggras apa kau bersedia menjadi istri Draco Lucius malfoy?"

"aku bersedia,"

"kalian sah menjadi suami-isteri. Silahkan tanda tangani buku nikah dan catatan sipil kementerian!"

Mereka pu turun dari Altar menuju aula besar tempat resepsi,saat mereka berjalan Harry berlari meuju Draco dan menyerahkan surat Dari Hermione,

"surat dari Hermione,maaf dia tak datang and alasannya ada dalam surat itu!"

"baik,akan ku baca:

Dear Draco malfoy

Aku minta maaf aku tidak bisa hadir dalam pernikahanmu, mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada didunia ini.

Draco,aku ingin memberitahumu 2 rahasia yang belum kau ketahui dari aku dan saat ini kamu harus mengetahuinya. Draco,aku slalu berusaha menutupi penyakit ini dari kamu,saat kamu bertanya tentang bibir pucat sampai tubuh yang makin kurus,saat inilah kamu harus mengetahui aku terkena Leaukimia ( sejenis penyakit mugle yang menyerang darah), dan mungkin umurku sudah tidak lama lagi.

Draco, selain penyakit itu, aku ingin mengatakan sebuah kebodohanku yang kusimpan sendiri selama ini. Aku sebenarnya suka saat kau menggodaku,mengerjaiku. Itu semua berawal saat kita menjadi ketua murid di Hogwarts,aku diam-diam ternyata menyukaimu dan mencintaimu. Maaf kalau ini sangat bodohh,tapi inlah perasaanku. Draco selamat yah semoga Asto menjadi yang terbaik !

Draco aku akn selalu menyimpan rasa ini eski aku talah tiada,meski aku harus terkubur dan membusuk. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Draco ayo semangat jangan menggoda cewek lain ya, ada Asto ,nanti aku jewer hahahaha.

Draco,akumohon jangan menagis saat membaca ini, itu sangat tidak Malfoy-ish!

Sekian suratku simpanlah jika kau ingin mungkin ini hadiah pernikahan untukmu maaf kalau jelek,

Draco aku bahagia,karena kau bahagia! Selalu setia,jangan pernah mengabaikan Asto!

Bye…

Sincrely

Hermione Jean Granger

….. apa? Harry dimana Mione sekarang? Bagaimana keadaanya?" draco menangis

"Mione telah pergi,tadi Gennie yang mengirim BBM ke aku, dia ada di The Burrow! Ayo jika kau ingin ikut!" ajak Harry

" cepat… kita pke jaringan Floo… The Burrow" teriak malfoy sambil melembpar bubuk Floo.

#

#

#

The burrow…

" Mione…? " teriak Draco menuju ranjang Hermione yang telah terbujur kaku dengan senyu manisnya.

"aku juga mencintaimu… aku sangat mencintaimu,jangan pergi!" teriak Draco

Tapi semua terlambat Hermione sudah pergi jauh bersam cintanya yang akan selalu dia pegang dan tak akan goyah,meski dia hancur dan membusuk dibawah tanah.

Mione pun dikuburkan di pekuburan keluarga Granger,tepat disamping ibunya.

#

#

#

Dua tahun kemudian

Malfoy manor

"mionee, awas jagan main tanah!" teriak asto

"biarkanlah rupanya dia ingin tahu persis seperti Pemilik nama sebelumya!" kata draco

"ya, Hermione Draco Malfoy, persis dengan Hermione Jean Granger,sahabat kita!" mata berkaca-kaca

"iya sangat persis, dia mirip mione… aku menamainya mione karena Mione adalah yang terbaik!"

"benar,dia Nona Tahu-segala!"

Mereka bermain bersam Mione kecil yang seakan menggambarkan Hermione yang dulu…..

"mione,aku mencintaimu dan kamu sangat berarti dalam hidupku sehingga nama anak pertamaku adalah namamu! Benar kan? Batin draco

"benar, dia mirip denganmu dan denganku!"tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hermione yang tersenyem pada Dracol tapi menghilang dalam kabut.

"iya mione, aku mencintaimu!" senyum Draco

End…


End file.
